


Under Water

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Full Moon, Kissing in the pool, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Swimming Pools, True Love, bliss, harurin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripples of water swooshed around, the wind blew across where Haruka's skin received light goose bumps and all in all, the teen perceived conciliation for the first time since durably. Haruka shifted his body to lay on the water's surface, his body suspended on the surface carelessly and floated adroitly. Haruka's eyes laid on the moon, alluring and appending over him. All was quiet and smooth. So quiet it made Haruka nervous at the lovely atmosphere he took so greedily to himself.</p>
<p>"Oi," called a voice.</p>
<p>Haruka heard the voice, his body jumped to stand in water and he turned over to see Rin. The teen Haruka saw was someone he knew well—no one had those crazy sharp shark teeth or reddish-colored hair and crimson eyes. Rin wore a pair of denim jeans, a black shirt and a blood-colored jacket. It was evident he wasn't planning on swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Water

Under the water, Haruka felt nothing but security and pleasure. The water tickled his soft skin as he swayed in the deep blue, how pure and fresh it felt. He moved like he was dancing along the rippling currents, and not a single thing stopped him from moving around the large pool, staring above the surface where the moon above, large and bright, was shining its beams in the water. All around was magical and he was the one to selfishly take it all. Haruka didn't know why he came here other than the pool itself. It felt like a call, like someone was trying to scream itself to get someone's attention, but its tiny invisible voice was never heard from the ignorant people ignoring the voice. Except Haruka who was the only one who heard it and made the dare true.

Twisting and turning in circles around the large pool, there was a sense of realism of freedom and no redemption. No chains pulling him up to take him away from the magnificent waters he so greatly enjoyed. Haruka was weightless under water, he would dance for eternity in the pool if he could. He would gladly sink into the abyss of oceans if that was what it took to be surrounded by it. However, he was beginning to lose oxygen within and pulled himself up to for some air.

His head reached to the surface, taking in a gust of freezing cold air, and his watery-blue eyes saw the moon high in the dark, starless night. Fragments of moonlight were beaming at the pool, Haruka stared earnestly as he swam over to the pool's edge and stayed as he didn't want to leave yet.

Ripples of water swooshed around, the wind blew across where Haruka's skin received light goose bumps and all in all, the teen perceived conciliation for the first time since durably. Haruka shifted his body to lay on the water's surface, his body suspended on the surface carelessly and floated adroitly. Haruka's eyes laid on the moon, alluring and appending over him. All was quiet and smooth. So quiet it made Haruka nervous at the lovely atmosphere he took so greedily to himself.

"Oi," called a voice.

Haruka heard the voice, his body jumped to stand in water and he turned over to see Rin. The teen Haruka saw was someone he knew well—no one had those crazy sharp shark teeth or reddish-colored hair and crimson eyes. Rin wore a pair of denim jeans, a black shirt and a blood-colored jacket. It was evident he wasn't planning on swimming.

As he swam over to Rin, he was speaking to him in a tired and arduous tone. "I should've known I'd find you here," he said, "but I wasted my time looking all over for you." Haruka got to Rin's side and remained suspending inside whilst Rin sat on the dry side of the floor. Why was he looking for him? He didn't know, and he wondered what he wanted now.

Rin was staring at the sky and Haruka was waiting impatiently for him to speak. Then, Rin's crimson eyes looked down to him and expressed a puzzled look.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Why are you here?" Haruka said, sounding irritated. And he felt it due to Rin's silence.

"Oh, right, I forgot," Rin said sheepishly and grinned, his shark-like teeth shining in the darkness. "I was just captivated in the mood. The moon's getting bigger, don't you think?"

Haruka didn't answer him right away. He was questioning why he was here, for real.

"So does that mean you're leaving?" Haruka asked.

"Nope. I came here because of you..." Rin didn't speak further but stared deeply into Haruka's eyes which for some reason scared Haruka a tad. "How come you came here? Isn't the school better?" Oh, Haruka thought, the pool. "Why did you go here?"

Haruka laid his eyes over the reflection of water and saw his unsmiling self. Why was he here, of all places? Strange, but he just felt like coming here.

"I dunno," he answered.

Rin pouted and said, "You never give out any detail in words, like always. I always hear you speak just one sentence. Will it ever kill you to speak more than two words, Haru?"

"Unless you tell me why you were looking for me," Haruka propounded, toning a slick tone, "then I might say more."

"All I wanted to know is if you come here a lot or not." Rin said, monotone.

"I just felt like coming here tonight," Haruka said. "I'm not sure why I did, but I just came here."

Neither spoke to one another a while later after Haruka explained why he came here. Well, it wasn't a great explanation but it was the honesty that counted. He seriously didn't know why he came here of all places. He could've went to the school's pool, but the janitor might come and could be cleaning since today was Friday. There was the ocean, however it wasn't wise to go there during the night—especially with those creepers out in the open. This public pool a few blocks away from his house, by the by, was an excellent place to move around freely and not worry so much about walking.

"I guess I came here because it was closer to home," Haruka said.

"Okay, that was still a sentence," Rin said, "but at least it's more than two words."

Haruka huffed, "Well, at least I don't go looking for people for no reason."

"Haha, very funny, but you don't know why I came here."

"And why is that?"

Rin was silent.

"So, the moon—pretty large, huh?" Rin said, sounding calm. Haruka knew he was going to skip the topic and looked up aimlessly at the moon.

Haruka's thoughts were being heard only by himself—all varying what he could ask Rin now, or say something. How come Haruka was interested in conversations? Maybe he just wanted to hear Rin's voice, or scheme a plan to get Rin to spill why he came? Then his thoughts trailed over to the pool and water…

All Haruka ever wanted was to be part of water. Despite the human body being 80 per cent water, it was like a connection between two people unfolded whenever Haruka jumped into water. Of any kind there was a special association to the two. But when it came to Rin...it was a strange perception. As much as they argued, they both depended on each other deeply. As much as they claim to hate each other, they both loved each other more than anyone would understand. Those two were a bizarre couple but were better than the ones now where everyone cheated and despised each other. Unlike them, their love was hushed and pure. Haruka was glad Rin was here to give him company. He hated to say it but he was feeling lonely.

"Are you going home yet?" Rin asked suddenly.

"No, I'm staying here a little longer," Haruka answered.

Rin seemed sad but hid it with a smirk. "I always thought you and water should be a couple..."

That answer took him by surprise, but Haruka said something that shocked Rin in a good response.

"But who am I going to hug when I'm cold? Who am I going to kiss whenever morning comes?" Haruka asked him. "We're a couple, aren't we?"

Rin's eyebrows were up and he smirked again, "So does that mean if you have the choice between me and water, who would you chose?"

Haruka faked a puzzling look, "...water."

Rin gawked in horror and Haruka gave a deceivingly cheeky look.

"What, but what about those questions, huh? Jeez, you are so cold!"

"But I love water, but if it were a real choice, I'd pick you. I hope you know despite my love for H2O, I still love you." Haruka said, feeling cheeky at Rin's childish attitude.

Haruka heard his boyfriend continuing to gawk in horror. He couldn't help but gesture a grand laughter as a form of Rin's funniness. For an odd reason he felt nostalgic. He shifted his weightless body over to Rin's front, then he suddenly lunged at Rin, grabbed his arms and right away pulled him into the pool, the water around them lapping violently like currents of the never ending oceans.

The jacket Rin was wearing inflated his armpits, his bare stomach exposed as Haruka pulled the understandably dismayed teen glaring into Haruka's eyes, baffled of everything that happened so quickly. Rin gasped and a flaming burst of bubbles slammed Haruka's face. It tickled as Rin covered his mouth, in need of air. Haruka took Rin's collar by the hand, pulled him and made their lips into contact as a form of Rin's need of air. Of course Rin was struggling and couldn't breathe, but kissing under water felt foreign.

Once their heads burst out of the surface, Rin gasped for air and Haruka was smiling facetiously.

"What the hell-" Rin was cut off shortly with Haruka's lips closing on his boyfriend's.

Between their kissing session and hands touching each other's skin, the moon was gleaming brightly over the two who floated the middle of the large swimming pool. Haruka was winning the tongue battle, however Rin was gaining the upper hand on touching him the places which weakened his senses. His hands found their way slipping inside Rin's shirt and his fingertips trailed on his spine up and down as both eyes were staring passionately into one another. Their lips were tongue-tied, but it felt glorious feeling the other, and oxygen was needed, but neither wanted the other to win.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" screamed a deep male voice out of nowhere.

Haruka and Rin pulled away and looked up to see the janitor, an elderly man with a beard and blue cap waving a mop around the air like a battle sword, raging madly at the two.

XxXxXxX

The two walked away, shy and embarrassed as they left the front gates of the pool and heard the janitor cursing things like 'damn horny kids' and 'better not see weird shit' and Haruka glanced over to Rin. His face was crimson as ever. It was quite embarrassing.

"So...my place or yours?" Haruka asked, glancing up and stared at the moon. He wondered how the moon would react if he saw them doing what they did back there?

"...yours." Rin murmured and pouted to avoid Haruka's looks.

"Sorry about what I did back there..." Haruka apologized.

"I enjoyed that," Rin said, thinking of the kissing in the pool scenario.

"No, I mean pulling you into the water like that."

"Oh..."

"What were you thinking I was thinking?"

"Nothing." Haruka snuck closer to Rin and gave a small peck on the cheek.

"You're always my first choice in anything." Haruka said to Rin.

Rin said in a soft tone, "Same for you. But if you pick water over me, I'll make sure it turns against you."

They made their way back to Rin's home, feeling the comfort in one another's space, and the moon was the only one who watched the love between the two grow into something beautiful.


End file.
